


I Saw It In a Dream

by DCarter123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angel Castiel, BAMF Castiel, Dean in Purgatory, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Romance, Sexual Content, Switch Castiel, Teen Romance, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCarter123/pseuds/DCarter123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester wakes up in a world that is not his. He wakes up in a world where the sun shines just a little bit too bright and the ground feels just a little too damp. All Dean could smell was the faint scent of old blood and death, and no matter which way he turned, there laid a corpse. This wasn't necessarily hell, but it was right next door. Purgatory was its own hell.</p><p>The story of seventeen year old Dean Winchester as he navigates his way through the pits of his insanity, fighting for his life and the ones that he loves against the monsters and demons he would have never dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw It In a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I'm terrible at summaries... But, this is my very first fic! I've been so excited to share this little story of mine for a while now and I'm glad I can finally do it! I'll try to update as much as I can! Enjoy, I beg of you.  
> PS: Feedback is like, really important you guys.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Although I wish I could. I wonder how much money I would make. This fic will predominately be very dark, or as dark as I can make it. If that isn't your forte, I advise you not to read it. But hey, if you want to, go ahead.

"Stop weeping like little babies," he hollered, voice thick with gravel and malevolence. He stalked over the crowd, like an eagle seeking its prey. It was only a matter of time before he swooped down and attacked. Lucifer's face is contorted into a sly grin, and Dean watched as the wrinkles around his eyes seemed to grow deeper as his smile became wider. He was petrified. He was petrified about the fact that he smiled in utter enjoyment because of our pain and suffering. He was petrified about the fact that he'd been at the camp for five months, and he was finally about to die. And he was petrified about the fact that Castiel laid unconscious at the feet of Lucifer. It might have been the evil gleam in his chestnut eyes, or the black suits that always seemed to accentuate his lithe body, or the dusty mop of hair sitting on his head that left him to be intimidating to the younger crowd. Despite this, Dean saw nothing but _white_. He saw this white flash of anger emerge from within as he stared at Lucifer, exhaling sharp breaths of air and baring his teeth as he feebly attempted to escape from the burn of the rope. Dean's eyes darted around the field, observing the sluggish strides of his peers as they dragged their feet across the muddy ground. He instantly caught a glimpse of Jo, whose golden locks billowed in the wind. Her skin looked too pale, and her lips looked too livid. Her curvaceous figure vanished, and Dean could see the jut of her hipbones as she raised her dingy shirt slightly. If death was perceivable, Jo was its twin. They all were. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt the nudge of Sam's warm body next to him. Sam's auburn eyes filled with tears, and his body racked with sorrow. This was his way of trying to communicate; to let his eyes do the talking instead of straining his voice. But it was no use. Nothing could be done. Dean lost his strength, his courage, and his sanity. A tear trickled down Dean's face as Lucifer's obsidian eyes twinkled in realization. And then he lunged.


End file.
